Thin Lines
by staystrongleaX
Summary: Santana Lopez realises she doesn't hate Rachel, as much, or at all, then she thought...PEZBERRY/DANTANA
1. Drunk Rachel

**Title: Thin Lines**

**Chapter One - Drunk Rachel **

"And the nominee goes to, Rachel Berry!" the audience clapped excitedly as Oprah gave Rachel a congratulated smile and handed her the award. The over excited Rachel Berry had tears rolling down in her cheeks in happiness "Thank you all so much for this Tony, I love you guys!" the audience shouted back 'We love you too!'

**Wake up time. 6.30am. Beep. Beep. **

"Ugh" Rachel groaned moving around in bed as her alarm went off. She lazily forced one eye open and swatted at the alarm until she found the snooze button and hit snooze. Suddenly "Aahhhh!" she screamed into her pillow.

"Oh for gods sakes, what the hell are you screaming at?" a voice growled and Rachel jumped up so fast her head couldn't keep up and she dropped to the floor, lost in dizziness. Suddenly someone was on her bed above her "Are you frickin' crazy midget, you know what time it is?"

"Santana? What are you doing in my room?" Rachel questioned.

"Do you not remember what happened last night?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"No" Rachel said confused and slowly. Santana sighed as she sat back and told her the whole story.

* * *

**Two weeks ago...**

Santana walked into the apartment with a big smile on her face, ready to brag to her new roommate about her new job she got. She walked in though and saw her three day roommate packing up her suitcase and she looked up and saw Santana there and her eyes went wide as she realised she had been caught red handed.

"Elaine? What are you doing?" Santana questioned.

Elaine swallowed "I can't do this anymore, S" she picked up the suitcase and looked sadly at her "It was fun moving here, but my family thinks I'm still in college and I don't want to disappoint them"

"But you've already dropped out" Santana said.

"I did, but they said if ever I changed my mind, I could come back there" Elaine dropped the suitcase on the floor and started to wheel it out "I also, can't pretend to be your girlfriend anymore, it's tiring and the things you gave me I have now, so it's over" she said.

Santana watched in shock as she watched Elaine walk out of the door of their small apartment they literally had for three days only "What?" she questioned dumbfounded "Wait Eliane! Wait! Maybe we can talk this out..."

* * *

Santana spent the whole night alone. She knew this would happen, she knew Elaine would eventually move out and back to college where she had always wanted to be. Not in a city with her fake girlfriend. But Santana was so lonely and she didn't feel like having no friends around her all the time. Sighing, she picked up the phone and did the only thing she could do "Hey Kurt"

* * *

Kurt had agreed to let Santana move in with them and Santana didn't want to admit it but she was so relived. She wondered why she had never thought of this before and then remembered. Because of that Rachel Berry. Who is most likely going to rub it in her face about how much she achieved since high school. Seriously, the girl could say really stupid things sometimes.

"Rachel will be back soon" Kurt stated "I'll go make dinner" he decided.

Santana nodded and looked around the apartment, to be honest, it seemed very normal. Much too normal for Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. They were like an old broadway couple and Santana shivered thinking about how she would fit into it. She unpacked all of her stuff and then sat down on the sofa, waiting for the next roommate to come.

When Santana heard Rachel's voice singing from outside. She got up and ran over to the door and waited outside of it until Rachel opened it up with her keys and walked in. Rachel didn't look up first, but when she did she screamed "Oh my god Santana!" and Santana was suddenly hit with a small warm body and strong arms around her.

* * *

The first week went fine. Apart from all the times Santana had to put Rachel in place when she said something annoying like "Santana, did you know I'm auditioning for the lead role for Funny Girl?"

"Santana, did you know that the bus fare is twice as cheaper here in New York?"

"Santana, you should get a job"

"Santana, did you know that just ten miles from here is where we performed for Nationals all them years ago?"

"Santana, did you know that Finn was the one who kissed me?"

"Santana, you should get a job"

"SHUT UP BERRY!"

* * *

It wasn't until Kurt came home with some very special news that it all hit "Oh my god guys! Blaine proposed to me!" he yelled excitedly.

"WHAT!" Both Rachel and Santana shouted at the same time.

"He proposed!" Kurt giggled "And asked me to buy an apartment with him"

Rachel and Santana both smiled and ran up to him and crushed him with a big hug. He looked so happy, that they didn't want to ruin it by asking what it meant for them. Because Kurt was the only thing keeping them from killing each other. Rachel and Santana alone, equaled no Rachel in the end.

* * *

Kurt moved in with Blaine shortly and Santana was happy she got to have his bedroom. She was coming home one night and was pleasantly surprised when she wasn't greeted with an overacting Rachel about something. But then she saw a empty bottle abandoned on the floor and Santana picked it up and examined it closely. Before she ran to Rachel who was knocked out on the sofa as fast as she could.

"Berry" Santana shook her "Berry!" she called shaking her harder. Rachel was abruptly awake and her eyes widened as she stared at the girl in front of her "Who are you!" she yelled.

"Rachel it's me, Santana" Santana said softly.

"No, I'm not Santana!" Rachel shouted.

"I know Rach, I'm Santana!" Santana told her.

"What have you done with Santana!" Rachel screamed as she jumped onto Santana causing her to fall on her back "What the hell!" Santana said when Rachel tried to pin her wrists to the floor "Stop being stupid Rachel, I am Santana"

Rachel didn't listen, or just ignored. Before she picked up another bottle from the table, Santana was sure a couple of bottles couldn't do that to her, she must have accidentally had something else or too much. Rachel was practically straddling Santana and Santana had no choice but to flip them around if she was going to stop her.

Rachel hit the floor with a thud as she was suddenly flipped on her back with Santana fully straddling her. Rachel looked up and slurred "Who are you?"

"Rachel look at me! I'm Santana!" Santana growled.

Rachel opened and closed her eyes a few times before her vision became clear "Oh yeah" she giggled "Hey San!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana demanded throwing the bottle in Rachel's hand behind her.

"I uh.." tears found themselves in Rachel's eyes "I didn't get the role of Fanny"

Santana barely contained a chuckle "That is what this is all about?"

"Shut up Santana, you wouldn't have even got a callback!" Rachel snapped.

Santana stopped laughing "What did you just say?" she hissed lowly. But she had to take in consideration that Rachel was drunk so she had no idea of what she was saying.

"Come on dwarf, let's get you to bed" Santana decided climbing off Rachel.

"I wanna stay here" Rachel pouted folded her arms.

"Rachel" Santana warned.

"No" Rachel shook her head.

"Fine' Santana leaned down and grabbed one of Rachel's legs and then started dragging the girl into the bedroom with Rachel kicking her legs and crying. Santana managed to do it after finally getting Rachel through the door and then leaned down to pick her up and throw her onto her bed.

"You are not a pleasant drunk"

Rachel had already dozed of to sleep and Santana thought about going to give Rachel some medicine, she still didn't understand why she was doing this for her. She should have just left Rachel knocked out on the couch, but she didn't hate her _that_ much.

* * *

**Present**

Rachel looked up from the floor embarrassed "Did that really happen?" she asked.

"Yes" Santana replied irritated as she fell back onto her cushion.

"But how did you get in my bed?" Rachel asked stumbling to get up "No wonder my head hurts" she muttered.

Santana turned to face her "Because I fell asleep here"

"Oh" Rachel climbed back onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Going back to sleep" Rachel answered honestly.

"Uh no" Santana pushed Rachel back off the bed "You have class today and you are not missing it just because you didn't get one part in your precious Funny Girl" Rachel opened her mouth to protest "San" she whined.

"Nope. Have a shower, get dressed, brush you teeth and do it. I'll pick you up from class later" Santana turned back around in her blanket and Rachel surprised herself grumbling and following Santana's orders.

* * *

**One shot? Or should this be an actual story? This story is not replacing the other one I just have to edit the other one as I want to make it with more of a plot to it. Anyway, Read and Review :)**


	2. The Hangover

**Title: Thin Lines **

**Chapter Two - The Hangover **

Rachel had never been so happy when the class finally ended, she literally had to peel herself off Cassandra's dance floor and quickly hurry out of that dance studio to meet the Latina. She had only stayed in school to show Santana she could do it when really, every time Cassandra told her to twirl she wanted to hurl. Just as she stepped outside she heard the honk of Santana's car and then rolled her eyes and dragged herself towards where the car was parked on the edge of the road "Berry! Do not make me get out here and get your hungov-"

"Shh!" Rachel hissed quickly running over to the vehicle, immediately regretting it though when her head started hurting again "If Cassie hears you.." she started.

"What, what will the crinkled blond do to me?" Santana yelled loudly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and then climbed into the car when Santana unlocked it. She curled into the seat and tried to drift herself to sleep. Santana stared at her for a while, she couldn't help it. This Rachel reminded her of her - I mean, _was_ her cute innocent Brittany. Although Brittany was never as cute as this - wait, what was she saying. Sure Rachel had always been that kind of baby cute, her short height and them sweaters had made her look ridiculous but still, she looked like a innocent toddler. Santana finally snapped out of it when Rachel spoke "Are you going to drive?"

"Don't rush me, Berry" Santana said, mentally cursing herself for being caught staring. She quickly started the engine and then reversed the car out and drove off towards the apartment. Thinking once about stopping at Kurt and Blaine's, but that meant she would have to wake the sleeping diva next to her, so she shook her head and continued towards their own apartment as that was further away. Rachel had fell asleep as soon as the engine was on, so Santana drove towards their apartment in silence.

"Berry?" Rachel stirred but didn't wake "Berry?" Santana nudged her arm but Rachel hardly felt it "For gads sakes Berry, get your butt out of this car or I'll leave you here all night"

"Santana" Rachel whined forcing an eye open "I'm hungover!"

"Whose fault is that?" Santana retorted "Now get out or I will leave you here all night"

"Oh yeah?" Rachel challenged yawning.

"Yes" Santana opened her door "I'm leaving" she warned.

"Go on" Rachel said not even thinking about what she was doing.

"Fine" Santana climbed out, slammed the car door shut and locked the car behind her. Rachel's eyes widened. She was now stuck in the car, but she wasn't going to let Santana win. Shrugging she cuddled back into the seat and stuck her tongue out at Santana as she tried to once again lull herself to sleep.

* * *

Santana sat in the apartment all alone, flicking through the channels. She had left Rachel in the car when the diva was too stubborn to ask her to unlock the doors so she walked in. Two can play that game. But knowing that the diva was alone in that car outside, it still didn't settle well with her. So she made sure to keep checking on her every five minutes until the girl phoned her to come get her out.

Half an hour through she got up and looked out of the window to see the vehicle again, but now she couldn't see the scarlet "Rachel!" she panicked as she quickly hurried out of the apartment. She ran out towards the car and banged her hands on the car window "Rachel!" she yelled "Shoot" she cursed as she dug into her pockets for the keys. Why was she so panicked and worked up about this?

Maybe because the small girl was lying on the car floor in a crouched up ball which will probably give her a very bad back and neck and she'll never hear the end of how she couldn't dance properly again. Santana finally found the keys and then unlocked the door before swinging the door open "Oi Hobbit, you can't sleep like that, dwarf" she snapped.

Rachel didn't wake "For gods sakes" Santana muttered as she closed her car door and walked over to the other side. She opened the door and then bent down to whisper in Rachel's ear "Hey, uh..midget, you need to get up now" she may be annoyed with the girl but she wasn't going to shout down her ear.

"Huh?" Rachel woke up slowly.

"You fell asleep" Santana reminded her before she could ask.

"You took your time" Rachel spat "You know how long I was in here for, I only just fell asleep and I must have fell and it's all your fault!" Rachel yelled at her. Santana backed up a little "I didn't think you hated me Santana, but now I know because friends don't do that to friends"

"Friends don't ignore friends when they tell you to get out of the car either" Santana snapped back "I could have left you out here all night so be grateful I'm here now" she said.

"Well thank you for not keeping me trapped in your car all night Santana" Rachel bit sarcastically as she pulled herself up onto the seat. Releasing a painful sigh as she finally straightened up her back and cracked her neck right "Okay fine" Santana sighed "I'm sorry for leaving you here okay, I just thought you knew by now that I' the worse person to play these games with" she said seriously looking down. When she heard Rachel chuckle she looked up surprised "Are you laughing?" she demanded raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Santana" Rachel laughed "I'm the worse person to play this game with, because I saw you every time to check on me and now i know, you do care about me" she teased.

"I do not" Santana denied.

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Yes you do"

Santana gripped the door again "I will leave you in here" she threatened.

"Go on then" Rachel shrugged.

"Fine" Santana slammed the door shut once again. It was like the last half an hour was happening all over again but this time they were both smiling widely.

* * *

Five minutes later, Rachel found herself being dropped onto the bed by none other then Santana Lopez. She was asleep but Santana was very wide awake, who knew exactly what she was doing. But she didn't care. She might have hated her, but she cared about her enough to not leave her alone in a car in the middle of New York.


	3. The Silent Treatment

**Thin Lines**

**Chapter Three - The Silent Treatment**

Rachel was surprised when she woke up to a comfy bed instead of the leather seat that was Santana's car, wrapped up in her own blanket, laying in her own room. She looked to the side and wasn't surprised when she saw another body in the bed with her, she was though, slightly concerned at why there was always a body next to her when she woke up "Santana, did you fall asleep in my bed again?" she asked a little too loudly in Santana's ear and the Latina jumped up awake "What the flipping hell Berry! Will you shut the hell up, I was sleeping here and that's all I deserve after putting up with you and your stubborn personality for the second time in a row, seriously! leave me alone, man hands" she spat not really meaning anything but she was tired, and she wanted Rachel Berry to just be quiet for once.

Rachel stared in shock before she backed away, it had been a while since that real HBIC tone was used with her and especially the name 'man hands' that Quinn had given her back in Sophomore year for absolutely no reason, her hands weren't even manly. She understood Santana was probably tired, but she shouldn't just snap out at her whenever she wanted to either. Rachel sat up and crossed her arms "Well Santana, before you rudely and meanly insulted me; I was going to thank you for not leaving me in your car all night in the middle of New York, now though I see you resent me for that and I'm sorry for waking you"

She climbed out of the bed and was glad she felt better then she had the last morning. She glared at Santana before walking into the bathroom. If Santana wanted to act like that, then she won't speak to her. Time to bring out her bag of tricks - yes, Rachel Berry did have them too, and she was using the Silent Treatment.

* * *

Santana woke up two hours later. She groaned and climbed out of Rachel Berry's bed, which was again very weird and she knew it was weird which was why she snapped out at Rachel so harshly. But the diva will get over it, she always did. So Santana wasn't worried and then dragged herself into the living room.

She saw Rachel on the sofa, and was surprised when Rachel did not comment once. She just shrugged and went to go make herself from breakfast before she sat down next to Rachel "What are you watching?"

No answer.

"Berry, I said what are you watching?"

Again, no answer. Now she knew Rachel was ignoring her.

"Fine" Santana grumbled and switched her focus on the Tv. Rachel finally realised it was too hard to just sit here so she got up to leave. Santana looked confused but then shook it off. Rachel will get over it soon.

* * *

After twenty minutes Santana was getting really annoyed, the apartment had been so quiet that it actually scared her. She actually didn't think Rachel could be quiet for this long. Maybe if she apologised to the diva, that would get Rachel to start speaking to her again. She didn't know why it was so important for Rachel to start speaking to her again, it was just weird not hearing her voice.

"Look Hobbit" Santana stopped Rachel before she was about to leave for NYADA "Whatever I did this morning I am sorry for, but you were being so loud when all I wanted was some sleep, you may not know this Berry but you're one of the most lo..where are you going?" Rachel didn't answer as she continued to walk towards the door. She opened it up and then left without another word.

"That midget, did not just walk away from me" Santana snapped.

* * *

It was the day that Santana feared would come. The day when she actually needed Rachel Berry. She looked through her contact list and saw the name and then clicked on it and started phoning the number. But it went straight to voicemail "She ignored me!" Santana yelled startling a homeless man who was sat beside her. Santana muttered curses about the girl before she tried again. Same result.

The ran was pouring down harder and Santana was freezing. She was stuck here with no way home and for once she needed Rachel and her crazy driving abilities to get her. She and Rachel both had their own cars but Santana didn't take hers. She gave up and just decided to leave a message '**Okay, I know for some reason you're mad at me, but I'm sitting on a road with a homeless man next to me and it's pouring out here and if you don't come get me I might just end being a ****hitchhiker, and I know how much you hate that, by the way this is Santana' **

Santana ended the phone and just hoped to god Rachel listened to it.

* * *

Thankfully about ten minutes later. A car pulled up and Santana recognised it to be Rachel's, even the homeless guy had gone to find another spot and she was all alone. Now though Rachel was here, she knew Rachel would never be that cruel to leave her there. Not that cruel.

"About time, Berry"

Rachel kept her eyes in front of her and didn't even look at Santana.

"You still ignoring me?"

Rachel once again didn't answer and when Santana slammed her door close, Rachel started the engine without a word. Santana realised she had to do something, if even apologising didn't work, what would?

She turned on the radio and put on a track she knew Rachel couldn't resist but to sing to her with. Every time they heard this song they would both sing together and maybe then Rachel would remember she was her friend. Rachel's eyes widened and narrowed when **'Whitney Houston - So Emotional'** blasted through the speakers.

When Santana started singing Rachel bit her lip. Hopefully she could get to the apartment before her part of the song came on. She started driving quickly to get there, but made sure not to get over the speeding limit. Santana was waiting for her to crack, and before Rachel's part could come on. Rachel quickly turned off the radio.

Santana turned it back on.

Rachel quickly turned it off.

Santana even quicker turned it back on.

Rachel even quicker turned it back off.

Finally they were home and Rachel dived out of the car, lucky she didn't have to hear it so she didn't have to sing. Santana frowned "Dammit" and then climbed out after her. Rachel slammed her car door shut and then walked inside to their apartment, letting the door hit Santana who just rolled her eyes.

"This is getting ridiculous" Santana stated.

Rachel didn't respond, just walked into the kitchen to make herself some dinner.

* * *

"Mm, poor chicken, poor poor chicken" Santana was trying to torture Rachel into giving in. Rachel looked extremely uncomfortable but she didn't retaliate or respond and Santana was beginning to get worried but then smirked "Did I cure your vegan?"

Rachel scoffed.

"Ha! You..You scoffed at me"

Rachel looked down to her magazine not paying any attention "Berry!" Santana whined "How long is this going to go on for? You've made your point, whatever it was!" Rachel just rolled her eyes, obviously she hadn't if Santana still wasn't getting it.

"Ugh" Santana groaned "Do you want some chicken?" she asked waving the chicken in Rachel's face. Rachel stood up, not even flinching even though inside she was dying and hoping Santana would stop and then walked over to the sofa. Santana glared at her, time to resort to her last resort, violence.

Santana jumped out of her chair and dived for Rachel. The other girl screamed as she fell on the sofa and Santana moved until she was on top of her, straddling her hips "Talk to me!" she growled trying to pin Rachel's arms down. Once she had, Rachel shook her head, and Santana grunted at not getting anything out of her.

"Look Rachel, I get it, I'm sorry about how I've been treating you, I'm really sorry for what happened in the morning and quite honestly, I was just annoyed that you caught me in your bed again, not as gay as that sounds, but your bed is so comfy and I felt bad about locking you in my car, so I just you know, fell asleep with you, and we've been good friends to each other, kind of, so I don't want to ruin that, please Rachel?"

Rachel was grinning all the way through that speech and Santana knew she would regret ever saying that "You think we're good friends?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled at hearing Rachel's voice again "Well...uh..I..maybe..yeah" Santana nodded "We're like, friends that hate each other sometimes, or like, enemies that love each other"

"I could live with that" Rachel nodded.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere"

Rachel laughed nervously "Not going anywhere? Not even off of me?"

Santana looked down and realised she was still sitting on the diva "Oops, sorry" she quickly climbed off. Rachel released a groan "God Santana, how much do you weigh?"

Santana turned and glared down at the girl.

"Santana don't!"


	4. The Picture

**Thin Lines **

**Chapter Four - The Picture Cause **

"Smile Berry"

"Santana, not only is this a very inappropriate pose but it also gives off the wrong idea-"

_Click! _

* * *

Rachel sighed as she clicked onto Facebook ten minutes after Santana posted that picture and she sighed anxiously as she read another twenty comments that had been posted. She tried telling the Latina not to put it on there but it seemed like Santana enjoyed making Rachel miserable.

**Tina Cohen Chang: I thought you guys hated each other?**

**Mercedes Jones: Rachel my girl u look cute next to Satan, always thought u 2 cute together. **

**Santana Lopez: Okay first off lady, I'm no Satan, and second of all, thank u. **

**Brittany Pierce: R u guys dating?**

**Sam Evans: Of course they're not Brittany**

**Santana Lopez: *sniff* is that jealousy I smell?**

**Brittany Pierce: How can u smell Sam if ur all the way in New York? **

**Kurt Hummel: My girls 3 **

**Blaine Anderson: Did I miss something? Because every time I left u 2 alone together all I could hear was Rachel screaming.**

**Finn Hudson: WHAT! **

**Santana Lopez: Wanky. **

**Blaine Anderson: U know what I meant Santana. **

**Santana Lopez: I know. **

**Finn Hudson: What r u guys doing? And why does Brittany think ur dating? **

**Santana Lopez: Brittany still thinks Sam is smart, there is a lot of questions unanswered. **

**Sam Evans: Should I be offended? **

**Santana Lopez: We were just messing around Finn, having some fun :)**

**Kurt Hummel:Let them have their fun Finn. **

**Finn Hudson: I just don't like the idea of Rachel and Santana living alone together. **

**Mercedes Jones: If u want the girl go to New York and get her then! **

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen Chang and 5 others like this)**

Rachel sighed and closed her laptop. The picture of her and Santana was something that would get Finn annoyed and Rachel had feelings the other girl was doing this on purpose "Santana-" she was about to scold when suddenly her phone rang. Rachel took it off charger and pressed answer "Hello?"

"Hey Rachel"

"Oh..hi Finn"

"Hey, um, I was just calling to ask you about your plans this weekend"

"Well, me and Santana were going to-"

"Is anything going on with you and Santana?"

"What? Of course not!" Rachel denied.

"I just thought when I saw that picture"

"It was me and Santana messing around" Rachel assured him.

"Well I was going to come see you this weekend"

Rachel stopped and blinked at no one in particular "Finn, we're friends, just friends, remember?" she asked as she sat down. Finn sighed on the other end of the line "I know, I just-"

"You're acting like an overprotective boyfriend now Finn and we're not even together anymore! I can't believe you, if you see me with another person even if it's with any girl you jump to a conclusion"

"It's not just amy girl it's...Santana"

"And that matters because? You know what, I don't want to hear it, just leave me alone" Rachel snapped moodily as she hung up the phone and in frustration threw it on the floor.

"Careful there grumpy" Santana's voice entered the living room followed by the tanned skinned girl to walk in. Rachel rolled her eyes when she saw her "You happy now? Now Finn thinks the wrong thing just because Brittany thinks that we're dating"

"I know and Ew" Santana commented as she sat down beside Rachel eating an apple as she switched on the Tv. Rachel sighed and watched whatever she was watching for a few minutes before her phone rang "Hello?" she sighed.

"Hey Rachel" It was Kurt.

"Oh hi Kurt" Rachel replied enthusiastically.

"Shush" Santana hissed.

'whatever' Rachel mouthed.

"So, I was wondering if I could come around this weekend to plan for the wedding"

"Really?" Rachel gasped "That is so amazing Kurt you're going to do it! But why would you need my help, you know I'm terrible at this fashion thing?"

"...maybe Santana is"

"Yeah" Rachel shrugged "She's alright, I'm so glad I get to have you here again it feels like ages since you moved out"

"But you and Santana have had your fun though" Kurt teased.

"Oh yeah the picture" Rachel muttered "It's not what that seems Kurt"

"Okay, well see you tomorrow"

"See ya. Bye" Rachel said before she put the phone down and smiled.

"Who was that?" Santana asked keeping her eyes glued to the Tv screen.

"Kurt. He said he's coming this weekend so we can help him plan for his wedding"

"He has been planning for days" Santana stated.

Rachel's face dropped "How do you know?"

"He put it all over Facebook. Did you not see it?" Rachel shook her head "Oh. Well obviously Finn put him up to this and he's coming to make sure there's nothing going on between us"

"Why would you think that and why would Finn do that? Most importantly, Kurt would never do that for me" Rachel argued folding her arms "And you're not suppose to think that because we're his friends"

"It's okay if he's coming to do that anyway, it's not like there is anything going on between us"

"Yeah" Rachel agreed "I still don't understand why you did that with the picture though"

"Will you stop going on about that?" Santana snapped "Get over it!"

"How can I when comments won't stop popping up on there? It's like you like making Brittany and Finn suffer"

"I'm not trying to make Brittany suffer, she chose Sam over me, not the other way round and she loves Sam so she should be happy, god! Why do you have to be so annoying all the time?"

Rachel frowned "I'm not being annoying, I was just saying that me and Finn had another argument again because of you"

"Then maybe you and the giant orge should work it out because you're as worse as you were in high school"

"Well you're still as mean as you were in high school"

"That's not true" Santana smirked as she leant forward "I'm a lot meaner"

"Ugh" Rachel yelled standing up "Why are you even doing this? You're trying to make Brittany jealous just admit it but leave me out of it, I don't want to be part of this because I, repeat I, am not a lesbian"

Santana smirked and leant forward so fast that Rachel didn't realise until she felt another pair of lips crush with her own. Rachel gasped into it and found herself responding before she quickly pulled away "What the hell was that?"

"Not a lesbian, hey?" Santana smirked.

* * *

**Just wanted to make it clear that this doesn't mean Santana and Rachel are together, this is just a way to get them feel connected because the next chapter is all fun and games. I like the idea of having innocent Pezberry. Because it's all like fun and games. Anyway, read and review :)**


	5. The New Roommate, Dani

**AN: This story now has a real plot. I'm bringing in Dani and a character named Miley (because I like that name) as Dani's ex best friend from her past. No idea who the endgame is going to be, but I'm focusing on Pezberry friendship. **

**Anyway, Read and Review :)**

* * *

"We need to get a new roommate"

The first time Rachel said that, she completely dismissed it. The second time; she just ignored the poor girl. The third time she kind of changed the subject away and the fourth; well, that's where they were up to now.

"You've been telling me that all day" Santana stated.

"So you have been listening then" Rachel said putting her hands on her hips and walking around the couch to stand in front of Santana.

"Why are you so obsessed with this anyway?"

"Because...because I was speaking to Kurt" as soon as she said Kurt; Santana rolled her eyes, Lady Hummel never had something good to say or gossip, and Rachel almost always took it in the worse way possible "And I think that we should you know, have a new roommate move in with us, so it seems less weird then just having us because this apartment is big enough for three, or maybe four"

"Fine, do whatever you want GayBerry"

"Santana!"

"Fine, Hobbit" Santana dismissed her with her hand and turned her attention back to the Tv which Rachel was half blocking. After ignoring the diva for a while Rachel began to become irritated and stormed away. Leaving the smirking Santana on the couch.

* * *

"Now, we have to make sure all these applications are true and won't turn out to be an escaped serial killer" Rachel said reading through them on her computer. Santana leaned over Rachel to read them over her shoulder "Do you want a boy or a girl?" she whispered into her ear.

"A girl...no, a boy" Rachel nodded.

"Fine" Santana lay back on the bed "Do whatever you want"

Rachel rolled her eyes "This person seems cool, but all he has put is his name and said he likes singing, aw, we can be duet partners" she squealed clapping her hands together.

"Seriously?" Santana crossed her arms and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe she should be offended that Rachel didn't want to live alone with her anymore. It was nice to have that freedom. But then again; only someone who was **not** Santana Lopez would care.

* * *

"He's having the spare room Santana"

"Why can't he sleep on the couch!"

"He has to have a bed, it's not just a one time thing, he is staying here now" Rachel told her. Santana huffed and walked away from the diva just as the doorbell rang "That's him, make sure the spare room is ready" Rachel said.

"Whatever" Santana rolled her eyes.

Rachel swayed over to the door and opened it "Welco-uh...Dani?"

The person in front of her was not what she was expecting, because the person in front of her was in fact a girl. With a guitar in her hand and smiling sheepishly "I'm Dani, your new roommate, thank you for letting me move in so soon, I had to leave out of my home as fast as I could" she said. Rachel just nodded and moved to the side to let her in. She saw Santana standing there smirking "You're a girl?"

"Yes, Dani is short for Danielle" Dani smiled again.

"You gay?"

"Why do you assume that?"

"The eyeliner" Santana shrugged.

"Okay" Rachel quickly moved between them and turned to Dani "Let's put your bags in the room, alright Santana?"

"Of course" Santana smiled "Wouldn't want this lady to sleep on the couch, would we?" she winked at Dani and Dani just blushed. Dani looked back at Santana "So I'm guessing you're one then?"

"What?"

"Gay"

"How do you know that?" Santana questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The way you're practicually undressing me with your eyes" Dani stated. Santana swallowed back a gasp and Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly "Come on Dani, let's see you to your room" she walked Dani past Santana and Santana found herself confused at why Rachel was glaring so hard at her.

* * *

"So Diva, looks like you listened to what I said"

"Yeah"

"Hey, why do you look so down?"

Rachel sighed and looked up "I'm sorry, I just..miss Finn"

"Finn? Didn't you too fall out?"

"I want to make up with him" Rachel said quickly.

"Okay then, whatever you want diva" Kurt stated.

"Call him then"

"Okay" Rachel got out her phone and tried "Huh? He's not picking up"

Kurt just shrugged "Maybe he's busy- what is wrong?" he asked again trying to read his best friend "Something is defiantly up"

"Nothing is up" Rachel denied.

In the background, both could hear Santana and Dani laughing at something in the background. Rachel rolled her eyes "Okay, let's just finish this planning for the wedding, okay?" Kurt nodded. He felt a pang of sympathy for his friend.


	6. Farewell Finn

**So UK had the tribute today, so this chapter is about the Finn death and how it fits into the story. It follows the show's episode up until when Santana is hanging up the posters for the jacket. Mr Shue didn't take it, Rachel did. That's how it should have been. **

**Anyway, Read and Review. **

* * *

Rachel found Santana hanging up posters in the hallway. She was muttering something about beating up whoever decided to take the jacket when she fell asleep in a ball of self pity. Rachel exhaled a deep breath and squeezed the piece of clothing she had in her hand. It still smelt of Finn. Before she walked forward.

Hearing footsteps, Santana didn't even turn around. Rachel stopped and just stared at the back of her best friend's head "Santana?" she questioned into the abnormal silent hallway. Santana turned around on her heel "Berry" she acknowledged looking at Rachel carefully "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Kurt?"

And when Santana looked down. She noticed what Rachel was holding in her hand. Her eyes widened slightly and she let out a small gasp. She was about to ask where Rachel found it. But she knew, the smaller girl was probably the one who took it "I was going to give it back to you, I'm sorry I took it I just..." and that's when all the emotions caught up on her and Rachel broke down into tears and sobbed.

Santana rushed forward and gathered her friend up in her arms and hugged her to her chest "Shh, it's okay, I'm here, we all miss him, I understand" she attempted to comfort her while Rachel's sobs broke her heart "I'm so sorry" Santana whispered, so quiet that Rachel missed it.

Rachel pulled away "I..I want him! I want him back! I wish I could go back and make everything right, but it hurts to know that when he died, we weren't together, I pushed him away. But I need him. If not as my husband or boyfriend, at least my friend, someone I could talk to"

Santana just stared at Rachel, the emotions going around in them brown eyes. Rachel took in a deep breath again "He..we..he.." Santana knew Rachel was trying to say something about them two and Finn. How he was always suspicious about them two. Santana sighed and gently stoked Rachel's cheek "I'm sorry"

Santana continued "I've been such a...such a horrible person, to you. I play with people's feelings, I hurt who I care most about. You're my best friend, I wouldn't have survived a city without you, I know ninety percent of the time we hate each other, but that ten percent, you're like my little sidekick" she tapped Rachel's nose. Santana looked down to the jacket "You could have just told me if you wanted the jacket"

"It was ore dramatic this way" Rachel explained and even though her voice cracked, one month after the funeral she was starting to sound like her old self. Santana wanted to cry. Wanted to cry so hard. But Rachel didn't need to see her rock break. She needed to be strong for her.

"Is everything alright, girls?" Mr Shue broke into the moment as he found them in the hallway. Santana answered "We're fine, we're going to head back to New York found the jacket" she told him. He sighed in relief "That's great. You two, I know this must be hard, and I'm glad you could both, and Kurt and Blaine, come down to join us" he nodded at them "By the way, I never would have thought you both would have become as close as you are"

"Whatever" Santana rolled her eyes. She grabbed Rachel's hand and frowned "God Rachel, you're freezing" Rachel just shrugged so Santana sadly and took the jacket out of Rachel's hand before she put it around Rachel "God, you look so tiny in that, the jacket is nearly bigger then you"

"Shut up" Rachel shoved her playfully.

* * *

"So how was it?" Dani asked as Santana walked through and sat beside her on the couch. Rachel sighed as she continued to sit between Blaine and Kurt as they tried to make her feel better with watching all her favourite movies and eating all her favourite foods. But for some reason when Santana sat down and started snuggling with Dani she felt down all over again.

"It was..hard, but, we just have to accept it and move on, don't we?" Santana locked eyes with Rachel and gave her a soft look and Rachel returned it. Kurt rubbed Rachel's shoulder "Do you want to watch another movie Rachel?"

"No" Rachel shook her head and dropped her head onto Blaine's chest "I just want to..miss him"

"What happened?" Blaine mouthed to Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. But he knew the sudden down came when Santana and Dani started cuddling in front of her again. And maybe even him and Blaine. Here they all were in their happy couples when Rachel had just lost hers. But Blaine and Kurt were helping and comforting her as best as they could. Rachel sniffled and Santana sighed and couldn't take it anymore "I'm going to go hang up the jacket" Rachel pulled away and looked up at her "I thought you were keeping it?"

"He was your boyfriend. And we live in the same apartment, we're both going to see it everyday, maybe we can even put it up in here. Do you want to come with me and get it from my room?" Santana offered. Rachel nodded and stood up taking the hand that Santana offered out for her before she walked into the Latina's bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine looked at Dani "So, when did you first realise you were gay?"

* * *

"You know, we have more in common then we think" Santana commented as she stared down at the letterman jacket laid down on the bed "We both slept with Finn, slept with Puck...that's it"

Rachel managed a small chuckle "We both have amazing voices" she continued "And we both miss him"

Santana sighed sadly "Everyone misses him, he'll always be a part of us, even if he is Finnocence Frankenteen. Listen Berry, I need to ask you something" Santana said seriously. Rachel nodded "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Rachel answered.

"No, I mean about me being your last kiss instead of him?"

Rachel almost paled "I never thought about that" she admitted "I didn't even think you remembered"

"I did" Santana stated shamelessly. Rachel looked down "You and Dani are together now, we don't talk about it"

"That doesn't change that I care about you, and I now it may not seem like it, but my shoulder is here for you to cry on, if you can reach" she joked. Rachel smiled but Santana could see the tears behind her eyes that were on the edge of falling so she grabbed Rachel's shaking shoulders and pulled her into her arms.

* * *

They all stared up at the letterman jacket in the living room. Farewell Finn.

* * *

**In memory of Cory Monteith. **


End file.
